Plot
Game takes place in a small city with the surrounding suburbs and countryside. It begins showing the whole map, then zooming in onto a paintball center in the middle of the suburbs, it goes through an open window, where Ryan Porter (Player Character) is shown in a paintball area. (Ryan puts on paintball vest and straps a helmet to his head, a referee runs towards him.) Referee: Hey Ryan? You ready? Ryan: Yeah. (Referee hands him gun, the player must use the left mouse button to fire, and the right button the reload. The player must press space to finish the training) Referee: You good? Ryan: Yeah, anything else? Referee: Nope, just pick up this ammo bag and take it to blue team. Referee: Here ya' go. Try shooting at the targets, tell me when your finished. Ryan: Okay, this is an awesome way to spend my birthday. Referee: Yeah, happy birthday Ryan. Ryan: Thanks man. (The player must pick up the bag with ctrl and drop it in the blue team's base with ctrl) Teamate1: Hey, where's your best friend Dave? Ryan: I dunno. (Dave comes running towards blue team with more padding than anyone else.) Teamate2: Dude, what's up with your padding? Teamate3: Yeah man, what's up with that? Dave: Hey! Paintballs hurt! Teamate2: Haha... Dave: They do! Announcer: Everyone! Get in your positions! (All of the people get in positions) Announcer: 3, 2, 1... Go! (The player must take out the other team, and refill their ammo at the bag. Then round two happens.) Announcer: 3, 2, 1... Go! (Same thing as round one, and then, uneventful round 3...) Announcer: 3, 2... *Squeaker whines Teamate2: What? Did he say go? Are we supposed to start? (Two paintballs explode on a wall) Ryan: I guess that means yes! (The round begins, and none of the enemies can hit the player, one of the enemies are hiding. The player must hit one of the enemies, or else a teamate will in 20 seconds.) Enemy1: Okay! You shot me! I'm down! I'm down! What the hell dude?! Ahhh! (The player lowers his gun and runs towards the screaming. Enemy1 is being eaten and clawed by teamate3.) Teamate2: Get off of him! (Dave starts shooting paintballs at teamate3, nothing happens. Teamate1 then kicks teamate3 off enemy1.) Enemy1: Ahh! My arm! (The enemy shows bite marks on his arm as teamate3 begins to charge him again. Dave shoves teamate3 to the ground.) Enemy2: What just happened?! Teamate1: I dunno... This is bad man! What do we do! Dave: Calm down. Probably bath salts. Teamate2: That's not bath salts man. Screw this! (Teamate2 picks up a plank of wood and smacks teamate3 with it, killing him. The referee runs towards everyone.) Referee: What just happened! Teamate2: I had to hit him! You saw him! He was biting everyone! Holy crap! Is he dead? (Dave reaches down to teamate3 to check for a pulse. He sits their for a few seconds and looks towards Ryan) Dave: He's dead. (Suddenly a car breaks through a wooden fence, and crashes into the blue base.) Ryan: Holy crap! (The airbags in the car go off, and screaming comes from inside the car as the driver of the car tries to get out, the airbags deflate and a passenger is shown biting the driver's neck. Then two other infected run from behind the car and towards the paintballers. Teamate2 turns towards Dave and Ryan) Teamate2: Call the police! Get help! (Ryan, wanting to help the driver steps towards the car, but Dave grabs his arm) Dave: Come on! Let's go! We have to get help! (The player has to follow Dave to an office room) (Dave begins searching for a phone, Dave tosses Ryan his backpack and puts on his. Ryan looks at the television, which has a news station on.) Dave: The line's not working! Ryan: Look at the TV! Newslady: The outbreak has spread on a massive scale. The disease is airborne and infectious to 3% of the population. The other 97% of people can only be infected by a bite. Barricade your doors and windows, and wait for government support. Do not try to make contact with the infected. (The newslady looks to her left. And gets up.) Newslady: Oh god! (The TV fades to a Please Stand By screen. Screams are heard from the paintball field.) Dave: What do we do?! (Teamate2 runs into the office room covered in blood.) Teamate2: Come on! Let's get to my truck! I got a pistol in there! Dave: What about the driver? Teamate2: He's dead! They got him! The infected were coming in ten at a time! There's about a 100 in there! I got scratched in the leg. Let's go! Dave you drive! Dave: Okay, let's go! (The player must follow Dave to the truck.) Dave: Ryan get in the back! Teamate2: Yeah, the pistol's in a box! (Ryan grabs the Ruger from the box.) Teamate2: Dave drive! Ryan, you shoot anyone trying to stop us! Ryan: Okay! (Dave drives the truck, allowing the player to see more of the surrounding area. The group passes a gas station, and sees an African man being attacked. The player can shoot the zombie, or let him die.) Ryan(If killed zombie): I killed it! Ryan(If man dies): Crap, he got killed. Dave: Tough crap. Teamate2: Ugh, my name is Jack, by the way. Dave: Well. Wassup Jack? Jack Grey: Ugh, my leg a'int feeling any better. Dave: Uh oh. Ryan: What is it? Dave: Road block, we're gonna have to hoof it. Ryan: Where?! Dave: There's an office building to our left! Follow me! (The player must follow Dave and Jack, and kill any zombies that try to kill them. The player must get inside the building, and go into the elevator) Dave: Holy crap! That was close! Jack: Yeah, ugh! (Jack falls down) Dave: Jack? Buddy, you okay? Jack: Ah! Something popped in my leg! (Blood starts appearing on the floor) Ryan: Jack? You gonna be okay? Jack: Leave me! Just get to the roof! There oughta be a fire escape! (The player can save Jack, or leave him) Ryan(If saving Jack): You're not leaving us yet, pal. Ryan(If leaving Jack): Goodbye Jack. Dave: Let's go! (The player must follow Dave to the roof, killing zombies along the way.) Ryan: Look! The fire escape! Dave: There's someone on it... Woman: Help! Ryan: Dave, it's a woman! Come on! (The player must go down the fire escape, until they reach the bottom) Woman: Help! I'm being attacked! (The woman is being attacked by a zombie, a hammer lies on a dumpster) Ryan: Get off of her! (Ryan grabs the hammer and hits the zombie in the head.) Ryan: Are you okay? What's your name? Woman: My name's Cheryll... Ryan: Are you bit? Cheryll: Yeah, but. *Coughs up blood Ryan: Cheryll? Are you turning? Cheryll: No, I'm a carrier. There's less than 0.01% of us. Jack(If Alive): What's a carrier? Dave(If Jack's dead): What's a carrier? Cheryll: We don't get infected. We just carry the disease. Ryan: So... Will we be okay around you? Cheryll: Yeah, as long as I don't bite you. Heh heh... Dave: I don't get it. Ryan: Okay, we gotta find a safe house. Cheryll: Well, my father owns a commercial fishing company by the bay with my brother. Ryan: But, wouldn't there be blood in the water? Cheryll: Yeah, but there aren't many sharks in the bay. Trust me. Dave: Okay. Let's roll! Ryan, you take point. Ryan: Got it. (The player must make it to a certain point, then a cutscene plays.) (Two fat men with shotguns appear in front of Ryan, Jack(if alive), Dave and Cheryll.) Fattie1: Now where y'all headed toady? Dave: None of your business. Fattie1: What'd you just say? Jack(If alive): Just let us through, pal. Dave(If Jack's dead): Just let us through, man. Fattie2: Okay... For the girl. Ryan: Her name's Cheryll. Fattie1: I don't care! Give me her or I'll kill all of y'all! (Suddenly the fatties heads explode and Cheryll's dad and brother rush to them, holding rifles.) Dave: Jesus! Ryan: Agh! Cheryll: Dad! Cheryll's Dad: Cheryll! Who are these guys. Cheryll: They saved me, I was being attacked. (Cheryll's dad shakes Ryan's hand) Cheryll's Dad: Thank you guys so much. I owe you everything. My name is Alfred. This is my 20 year old son, Jason. Jason: Hello, I'm Jason. Thanks for saving my sister. Dave: Thanks for saving us! Jason: Yeah, and there's more of them fat, drunk hillbillies, they're the "neighborhood watch". Alfred(If Jack's alive): Are you okay son? What happened? Jack(If alive): Ugh... I was scratched on the leg. Then something popped on the inside. Alfred(If Jack's alive): It must be internal then. Alfred: Let's get all of you to the dock. My wife Kate will nurse you back to health. (The player must follow Alfred to the dock.) Alfred: Here it is. The old dock. My wife should be in the house. (The player must go in the house) Alfred: Hello? Kate? Kate: Alfred! You're back! I saw them! Alfred: Say who? Kate: The bikers! Alfred: You did?! Did they see you?! Kate: No, but they broke into houses. Alfred: Oh god. Ryan: What bikers? Alfred: Well, there's these bikers going around, claiming to be, the "Children of the apocalypse." Dave: That's stupid. Alfred: Okay, my wife's a nurse, she'll treat you guys. Jake(If Alive): I call first dibs! Agh! Kate: Let's get you guys patched up.